One Final Mission
by xx myth master xx
Summary: Kakashi thinks this missions going to be his last one... actually he knows its his last one. Read to find out more. Is there any chance of Naruto and the others making it out alive? REVIEW!  On hiatus till I get a get a few reviews!
1. Kakashi

**KAKASHI**

Today Kakashi looked glum. He had gathered his squad to ask if they wanted to take up a mission with him. But in his heart he didn't want them to accept it. He only offered because it was his duty and it would be a matter of honor.

Sauske, Sakura and Naruto reached the designated location.

Sauske cool as ever.

Sakura under-confident as ever.

Naruto chirpy as ever.

But Kakashi was different. He was gloomy. Not for himself. For them. Would they accept this, it would be the end. The end to something that could have outshone many others.

"Kakashi sensei you're there in time for a change" Sakura commented

"He was probably here reading make out paradise since hours" Naruto teased

Sauske rolled his eyes.

"I have a mission I'd like to offer you. And don't think I'm doing it on my own accord. I'm doing it because it's a matter of nobility and honor."

"Ya, ya will you tell us what it is already" Naruto said

"It's a suicide mission"

They all looked at him to explain more.

"I mean it when I say it's a suicide mission. There's no coming back"

Sauske unfolded his arms.

Sakura looked confused.

And for once Naruto didn't comment, probably the seriousness of Kakashi's face kept him quiet.

"As you all know our neighboring village is set out to attack us and their goal is total annihilation. And also that nearly all of our Jonin and Chuunin are out of the village. All that's left is you Genin, and that's not enough as they have a great force."

"The mission is to go to the village and destroy it from the inside"

"But-" Sakura and Naruto tried to say but Kakashi's glare stopped their words.

"I will use a jutsu that will turn over every inch of land and everything on it; it will all be buried deep under the ground. So will the ninja and thus the threat of an attack will end."

"So will we" Sakura silently finished for him

"I am not telling you to accept the mission. I would rather prefer you don't come but the final decision I leave to you. Choose wisely"

"Sensei" the quiet Sauske said "Why are we needed if you are to perform the jutsu?"

Kakashi sighed. _They're thinking over it. Why won't they just say no?_ "While I'm performing the jutsu I will be completely defenseless and it's a long jutsu, there where you come in. If you accept that is"

"One last mission then sensei… I'm in" Naruto said breaking his long silence.

Kakashi did nothing but nod slightly. He looked at the other two questioningly.

"I'm sorry sensei but I've got my own battle up ahead and I can't just die like this"

Kakashi felt slightly relieved. _At least someone has the good sense to decline._

_Coward! _Naruto thought.

"I don't know sensei. I honestly don't" Sakura said helpless as ever

"If you want my advise Sakura, don't you're not ready" Kakashi advised her

Sakura nodded.

"I'm going to recruit two more people. You two are dismissed. Naruto, the Hokage would like to speak to you now" With that Kakashi left.


	2. Tsunade

**TSUNADE**

Kakashi headed out to Shikamaru, Choji and Ino next.

Naruto decided to go the Hokage's after some ramen.

Tsunade was sitting there going over battle simulations, trying to find any way possible she could avoid loosing her ninja. But alas there was no such way. It wasn't possible not to loose ninja, there would be blood on both sides but if her plan wasn't carefully carried out most of it would be on their side. And there was no way the village could be saved with all their best shinobi out on missions. _Maybe this was their plan? Get all our Jonin and Chuunin out on mission. They knew the Genin wouldn't be able to stand their ground. Remarkable as they are, they'd stand no chance against the waterfall after all they're a shinobi village too. _

_Then what? There has to be a way. I can't let Kakashi and some Genin throw away their lives. What kind of Hokage would I be? I can't go myself either, the village would be left behind in total chaos, with the wiser shinobi outside it would be completely open to attack. It would be like provoking the others who've kept quiet for a long time to attack. No I can't do that either._

_Why did I ever choose to be Hokage? I'm not made for this. _

_Wake up Tsunade you idiot! This is no time to be moping for yourself!_

_Right! So then what? What? What can I do!_

_This is getting no where. I'm sorry Kakashi, I really am. It's the only way. _She sighed miserably.

_If only there was another way… If Jiraya were here… It would be so much easier._

Tsunade spaced out to old times.

_Orochimaru. Jiraya. Tsunade. The three great Sannin. We were once friends. A bond greater than any. But time impairs every bond. It's sad. We would have been so great. The three Sannin of the Leaf. I wish things were better._

_I wish you hadn't gone Orochimaru; it would have been so uncomplicated and easier. Sometimes I miss you. And then my conscious kicks me hard and makes me snap back to reality. It's hard. Thinking that someone who you thought you knew so well could just, just walk away and change so much. _She sighed. A tear glistened in her eye._ I wish you would have forgone your desire, it was foolish. And now look where we stand, once friends now two people who would kill each other if presented with the opportunity. Where did we loose it? Why did we loose it? Was it only your mad desires or was it me somewhere as well?_

_How stupid of me to think about those times. That was a different lifetime. This is a different world. A more real one…_

_With real problems. Kakashi… you will be missed and considered a great hero. You name will be infamous in the Leaf for eternity. But that doesn't give you your life back does it?_

_I'm sorry. _

_I mean it._


	3. Naruto

**NARUTO**

_I wonder what this mission is, is it really the last one? What won't grandma Tsunade do it herself? She's so powerful. Is she scared? My dream of becoming the Hokage… Well then Konahamaru I guess you're gonna be the next Hokage…_

_Kakashi sensei looked so scared, I've never seen him like this before. Is it really that bad? He's going to die a hero, what better way is there to go. That's how each one of the Hokage's went. _

As Naruto ate ramen he pondered over things he had never thought about before. Things he never thought were important, there was always just one goal – Becoming the Hokage. And now there was so much more to it. He loved the Leaf with his life and he was going to give it to save it. No matter what the Leaf could never fall.

_Grandma Tsunade are you really scared? You're one of the three ninja… how could you be scared? If you're scared then what about us, how do we hold up if the Hokage is afraid?_

Naruto walked to the Hokage's place. For the first time in his life he was really scared, not because he was going on a mission he wouldn't come back from but because the very air in the village seemed frightened_. _

_Why is it like this? It wasn't like this when Orochimaru attacked, and that was when the third fell. Maybe Lady Tsunade wasn't made for this. Maybe she couldn't take it. How could she be a great Hokage if she couldn't keep the fear out of the village?_

He knocked on the door and Tsunade's grim voice welcomed him.

_She is scared? But it doesn't seem like she's scared for the reasons I thought she was. It's something else. I wonder if she'll tell me._

"Naruto, I should've guessed you weren't going to back out of this one. In a way I'm glad, in a way I'm not."

Naruto nodded his head.

"Naruto you've got no one back in the village, you can make your decisions on your own, no one's there to look back on you."

Naruto seemed a bit hurt.

"That's what you think. But as the Third Hokage said, we're all a family and you can always talk to me if you want."

_I've never seen this side of her… I wonder what's dragging it out. _

"Naruto, you don't have to do this. You know that right?"

"Aha… Grandma, can I ask you something"

"Go on"

"Why are you so scared?"

"Isn't it obvious Naruto? Kakashi is the only Jonin in the village; there are no chuunin unless I count Shikamaru which I'm not doing. And then there's me. The chance that the village will survive this is minimal"

"But it's not that is it?"

Tsunade sighed. That boy did always have a way to get under her skin.

"No" she stated simply

"Then-"

"Naruto I don't feel like talking about this to you. We are here to talk about you and that's what we're going to do" she said changing the subject

"Ok then. I'm in no matter what Lady Tsunade"

Tsunade was a bit surprised and a bit taken aback at him calling her Lady, it always felt nice when he called her grandma not matter what she said.

"Naruto one last time, are you sure?"

"Don't you get it **I want to be Hokage! **But if there's no village how the hell can I be Hokage!"

Tsunade welcomed his outburst, she felt that he needed to shout, each one of them needed to shout. "Ok then. You leave at sundown"

**So what do you think?**


End file.
